1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiring device in a direct current (DC) machine, more particularly to a construction of connecting a brush holder to a coupler, and further relates to an effective one utilized in a DC motor for example.
2. Related Art Statement
In general, the coupler for power supply and the brush holder in the DC motor are formed separately of each other, and, to fix these members to each other, such a method is adopted that the coupler is press-fit into a yoke to be fixed therein, or the brush holder is fixed to the yoke by riveting, as described in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 57-143868.
In Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 59-141478, there is disclosed such a technique that the coupler for power supply and the brush holder are formed integrally with each other by use of a same resin material.
However, with the method of individually fixing the coupler for power supply and the brush holder, which are formed separately of each other, to the yoke, it is necessary to individually position the brush holder and the coupler for power supply to the yoke, parts such as rivets and screws are needed for fixing the brush holder and the coupler individually, and clinching processes are respectively needed, thereby presenting the disadvantage that assembling work is inefficient.
Furthermore, with the wiring device in the DC machine, wherein the coupler for power supply and the brush holder are formed integrally with each other from a resinous material, the same kind of resin is used to form the coupler and the brush holder, whereby on the one hand the coupler projecting outwardly from the yoke becomes insufficient in the mechanical strength, and on the other hand the brush holder exposed to the frictional heat occurring between the brushes and a commutator becomes insufficient in the heat resistance.